1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kit of hollow blocks made of plastic material, and of interconnecting pieces for assembling these hollow blocks end to end into a row. More specifically, the present invention relates to a kit comprising different types of blocks that can be assembled end to end into rows in view of creating border arrangements of various configurations used in landscaping, for example to build ground decorations, or to delimit rock gardens, clumps of flowers, hedges, flower beds, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hollow building blocks made of plastic material are widely known in the field of construction. These blocks are usually used to construct exterior or interior walls by superposing successive rows of blocks. To preserve the integrity of the constructed wall, a bonding material or fasteners are used to secure the successive rows to each other.
Corner blocks for joining two perpendicular walls have also been proposed.
The prior art hollow plastic blocks are not adapted for constructing ground borders in landscaping.
However, decorative blocks made of concrete are currently used in landscaping. Such concrete blocks are found in a plurality of shapes and sizes. Some of them are structured to be stacked in order to erect low walls, while others are designed to build borders between two different kinds of soils and/or grounds. For example, such blocks can serve to construct edging between a path and lawn.
A drawback of the prior art decorative blocks made of concrete is their important weight. These blocks are usually installed once and for all and any modification to their layout is troublesome since the lower portion of each block is embedded into the ground.
Another drawback of the prior art concrete blocks is the gap formed between each pair of successive blocks of a row, in particular when the blocks are laid to form a round corner. Indeed, when prior art concrete blocks are used to construct a border for delimiting an area in which plants are cultivated, soil from this area infiltrates the gaps between the successive blocks. This leads to an arrangement having a messy look.
Also, the successive concrete blocks are not fastened to each other whereby alignment of a row can be disturbed by lateral displacement of one or many blocks.